prettymuchfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Arreaga
Brandon Michael Lee Arreaga (born December 14, 1999) is a singer, dancer, choreographer, and social media personality. He is best known as a member of the famous American-Canadian pop boy band PrettyMuch, which was formed by Simon Cowell. He is also part of an entertainment group called ‘TruCrew,’ which strives towards having a positive impact on others with the help of dance and music. Brandon received his big breakthrough in 2011, when he appeared in the television singing competition ‘Majors & Minors.’ He became a noteworthy singer by being a part of the show, which eventually landed him opportunities to work with world-renowned musicians like Avril Lavigne, Will.i.am, and Jordin Sparks among others. Brandon’s popularity as an entertainer earned him thousands of followers across social media platforms. While his Twitter page has over 88,000 followers, his Instagram account has more than 422,000 followers. Early Life Brandon Arreaga was born on December 14, 1999, in Dallas, Texas, United States of America. He was raised along with his older sister, Halie. Brandon was enrolled at a public school after being homeschooled until sixth grade. He developed a passion for music at a young age and started playing instruments like piano and the guitar. He even built his own studio, and began recording at the age of 12. Around the same time, he took part in the television singing competition, ‘Majors & Minors,’ which was premiered on ‘The Hub’ in September 2011. Brandon’s popularity increased after appearing on the television show, which got him several commercials. He also started working with well-known musicians, which marked the beginning of his career as a musician and dancer. Career In 2016, producer and reality television judge Simon Cowell formed a pop boy band named ‘PrettyMuch.’ The band started off by posting music covers and dance videos on various social media platforms. In July 2017, Brandon and his fellow band members released their debut single titled ‘Would You Mind,’ which was written by Jacob Kasher and Savan Kotecha. In August ‘PrettyMuch’ performed its debut single at the 2017 ‘Teen Choice Awards.’ The band also performed the ‘A cappella’ version of the song at the 2017 ‘MTV Video Music Awards.’ The song went on to become a hit and was featured on Billboard’s ‘Mainstream Top 40’ charts. On April 19, 2018, Brandon’s band released its debut extended play ‘PRETTYMUCH an EP.’ Over the years, Brandon has become an important member of the band and is often compared with artists like Zayn Malik. Brandon Arreaga is also associated with an entertainment group called ‘TruCrew.’ The group strives towards having a positive impact on others through dance and music. He has also appeared in various television shows, such as ‘Entertainment Tonight Canada’ and ‘Good Morning America.’ In 2017, he played a minor role in the Scott Ellis-directed television movie, ‘A Christmas Story Live.’ Brandon has thousands of followers across social media platforms. While his Instagram account has more than 422,000 followers, his Twitter page has amassed over 88,000 followers. Brandon is one of the most important members of a company called ‘AMTC,’ which is the abbreviation for ‘Actors, Models, and Talent for Christ.’ Personal life Relationships As of 2019, Arreaga has been dating Maggie Lindemann, another singer from Texas. References Category:People Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Dancers Category:PrettyMuch